Mi abusador
by Mia Promise
Summary: "Ella es mi mejor amiga, la que todos quieren, la más bella, la más sociable, la más inteligente, quién imaginaria que fue gracias a ella que conocí a mi abusador." Historia SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Two-shot:**

 **Mi abusador.**

 **Disclaimer - Copyright:** _Todos los derechos reservados, los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishomoto._

 _*cursiva*= recuerdo_

* * *

Odia a las mujeres, no le eran más que unas dramáticas, unas arpías, fingen ser tus amigas y luego te atacan por la espalda burlándose de ti por cosas absurdas, por tu ropa, tu modo, tu apariencia, tu estatus. Todas eran unas interesadas.

El pensamiento de Sasuke redundaba en esto pero salió de sí al ver como aquella chica de ojos perla y cabellos oscuros, agarrando un pedazo de su camisa, lloraba, o eso pudo ver ya que ella cubría sus ojos con su antebrazo aun así los gemidos la delataban.

—Lo siento, es mi culpa. —Era lo único audible que salia de su boca.

Sí que lo es, quiso decirlo pero decidió dejarse gozar al verla tan lamentable, ¿Esperaba que le dijera que no lo fue? ¿Que nadie fue el culpable de lo que le pasó a su amigo?

En efecto ella era la única responsable.

Porque aquella hermosa primavera en donde un valiente decidió aventurarse no terminó bien.

 _—_ _Oh, se la llevaron... —Comentó Ino ya acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas sucedieran_.

 _Hinata por su parte seguía en su asombro, ni siquiera vio quien se la llevaba pero un rubor inevitable salía de sus mejillas._

 _—_ _¡Sakura-san es tan popular! —dijo admirada cubriendo su boca._

 _En la época donde el amor revoloteaban y los sentimientos eran revelados, para Sakura esto se le había vuelto una costumbre, ¡Era la tercera vez esta semana! Por otro lado para los chicos que_ _se le confesaban era una aventura, una lucha por sobrevivir pues su momento no les duraba tanto porque al poco tiempo era ella quien cortaba contacto con ellos y eso es debido a una sola persona._

 _Hinata._

 _Dentro de ella un arrepentimiento la albergaba, ella sentía que era la razón por la que su amiga no le daba una oportunidad al amor._

 _Estaba esperándola en la salida de la preparatoria apenas acabaron las clases, no se apareció luego de que se la llevaran, se empezaba a preocupar si algo le habría pasado._

 _Negó con su cabeza ahuyentando los malos pensamientos._

 _—_ _¡Hinata! —Ese llamado le hizo girar para ver a la persona que más quería y compartía momentos._

 _—_ _Sakura-san —Se acercó a ella pero notó que estaba acompañada de un chico— Uh, ¿qué?_

 _Un chico de uniforme desordenado, cabellos rubios y ojos tan azules como el cielo estaba a la par de la pelirosada._

 _—_ _Él es mi novio. —Le dice Sakura al sentir la mirada que tenía sobre él._

 _"Su novio", eso retumbó en sus oídos._

 _—_ _¡Hola, soy Naruto Uzumaki! A partir de ahora espero que me cuides. —Alzó su mano esperando ser estrechada._

 _Hinata seguía en silencio pero al poco tiempo se recompuso y la extendió._

 _—_ _Asi que, ¡nos vamos! —Saltó Sakura con emoción hacia Hinata abrazando su brazo— Te veo después, ¿sí? —dijo a Naruto y él se fue de inmediato dejando a la azabache confundida._

 _Aun así no preguntó, ni menciono nada._

 _—_ _¿Qué quieres comer? Yo quiero algo dulce, ¿qué te parece una malteada? —La sacó de sus pensamientos._

 _—_ _Sakura-san ¿por qué no fuiste con tu novio? —Bajó la mirada, sabiendo que esto no quería decir pero era inevitable._

 _—_ _Él puede esperar, además quedamos en salir —Apretó su brazo._

 _—_ _Es tu novio._

 _—_ _Tú eres mucho más importante que un novio._

 _—_ _¿Y por que aceptaste salir con él?_

 _—_ _Mmm... —Soltó mi brazo para colocar un dedo en su mentón en pose pensativa— Pues esta al lado de nuestro salón y se llama Naruto, mmm... Sólo eso._

 _—_ _¿¡Sólo eso!?_

 _—_ _Aún esta prueba todavía. Pero vamos, las malteadas nos esperan —Haló de su mano._

 _—_ _A-ah yo e-esta vez quisiera un helado. —Comentó insegura pues consciente estaba que solo quería llevarle la contraria._

 _—_ _¿Jaaa? ¡Las malteadas son mucho mejores!_

 _Apretó su falda, molesta consigo misma._

 _—_ _¡Es cierto! Me gusto mucho la del otro día. —Sonrió honesta, ¿en que pensaba?_

 _—_ _¿Verdad?_

Ciertamente Hinata ya conocía a Naruto, un chico problemático pero de buenos sentimientos, dedicado y gracioso, le gustaba. Desde aquel día que lo vio, jamás la vio de manera despectiva como lo hacen los otros chicos con ella.

Ese día un lugar brincó en su corazón.

 _Pero ahora que sale con su mejor amiga, ¿qué debería hacer?, ¿renunciar?_

 _Sí, eso hará porque le hacía feliz ver a su amiga alegre y Naruto era la persona perfecta para ese trabajo, aunque le doliera, era lo mejor._

 _—_ _¡Oigan, salgamos a la feria! ¡Es hoy! —Pidió entusiasmada, amaba esos lugares, ¡sobre todo por los dulces!_

 _—_ _No puedo saldré con Sai, lo siento. —Se disculpó Ino._

 _—_ _Yo tampoco puedo. —dijo Temari._

 _—_ _Ah, si, ella saldrá con Shikamaru y se darán besos —Molestó Ino haciendo una representación de cómo Shikamaru la besaría— Oh, Temari..._

 _—_ _¡Deja eso! —Gritó Temari confundiéndolas al no saber si el rubor en su cara era por la vergüenza o por el enojo._

 _—_ _Es así..._

 _—_ _Lo siento Hinata, todas tenemos un compromiso, bueno ya me voy, ¡Sai me espera! —Cantó esto último al salir del salón._

 _—_ _Yo también me iré antes, ¡adiós!_

 _Hinata las siguió con la mirada expectante que cambiaran de opinión pero no lo hicieron, volteó a Sakura y ella parecía pensante._

 _—_ _¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo? —Preguntó al aire._

 _Anonadada, así estaba y es que Sakura le dijo que la acompañaría pero no le dijo que iría también Naruto._

 _—_ _A-ah s-si molesto me i-iré en cuanto quieran —Hizo una reverencia en disculpa._

 _—_ _¿Qué dices?, es mejor en compañía._

 _Se sonrojó al escucharlo, Naruto le parecía genial, nunca se enojaba ni hacia sentir de menos a la gente, era el chico perfecto y estaba alegre que Sakura saliese con espectacular chico, ya había asimilado con ligero pesar que Naruto nunca fue para ella._

 _A pesar de haber interrumpido la cita de Naruto con su amiga, Hinata estaba alegre que no la hicieran de un lado, platicaban y compraban recuerdos, recuerdos que les daría a sus amigas no sin antes aladear lo genial que estuvo el viaje en la feria._

 _¿Que podría salir mal?_

 _—_ _Oye, puedes hacerme un favor, ¿sí? —Preguntó Naruto cuando Sakura se había adelantado y por fin ambos estaban solos— Sé que es tu mejor amiga pero podrías dejarnos solos cuando subamos en la rueda de la fortuna._

 _Abrió los ojos inhibida, tragó saliva para no desviar su tono._

 _—_ _E-esta b-bien, no te preocupes me encargaré que ambos estén solos para entonces... —Le dio su apoyo diciendo esto con los ojos cerrados al no querer verlo._

 _Porque su corazón oprimía y no era como la primera vez que conoció al rubio, en este momento oprimía tanto que era sofocante._

 _No era más que un estorbo. Ella pensaba que se estaban divirtiendo y sólo eran condescendientes._

 _—_ _¡Hinata! ¿Dónde estabas? —Sakura la abrazó por detrás asustándola._

 _—_ _¡A-ah Sakura-san!_

 _—_ _¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?_

 _La azabache miró hacia el cielo notando que el día estaba apunto de acabar y el llamado para que los estudiantes salieran del local casi llegaba._

 _—_ _¿Qué te parece si vamos a la rueda de la fortuna?_

 _Ambas rieron y se encaminaron al lugar mientras que Naruto la observaba, no tenía idea en que estaba pensando, no lucia como que lo iba a ayudar._

 _Hicieron la fila y al llegar al frente, Hinata esperó que Sakura entrara primero para luego empujar a Naruto, dejándolos solos. Entonces salió corriendo hacia un lugar lejos de la atracción._

 _Se puso de cuclillas rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos, llorando, estaba segura que ella fue la culpable, Naruto lo único que hacia era hacerla sentir bien mientras que ella sólo pensaba en sí misma. Claro, él era novio de su amiga, era lógico que quería pasar un momento con ella. Y no sólo hizo sentir mal a Naruto sino también a su amiga quitándole momentos con el chico._

 _No le extrañaría que dejaran de ser amigas._

 _—_ _¿Hinata? ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Dime, a quien mato? —Giró hacia todos lados confirmando que no hayan pervertidos._

 _La chica de ojos perlas levantó la mirada poco a poco estupefacta que Sakura estaba a su lado consolándola, pero volvió en sí al notar que Naruto no estaba._

 _—_ _¿¡Y Naruto-kun!? —Alzó la voz._

 _—_ _Ah, ese idiota, no te preocupes por él. —Sentenció no dejando que Hinata intentara indagar en ello._

 _Pero se alegró que al menos ella no la haya dejado abandonada ese día, Sakura era su luz._

 _Ambas se fueron a su casa al escuchar el llamado para que salieran._

—¿Pero qué pasó? —Salió Naruto de sus pensamientos a la orden de Sasuke.

—Yo lo arruiné —Suspiró pesadamente.

Tener en mente a aquella chica que siempre le gustaba desde primaria y se había confesado hasta ahora en la preparatoria, le era punzante, pues salieron por poco tiempo, él se había ilusionado cuando aceptó ser su novia ¿y terminar de esta manera?

 _En la rueda de la fortuna ambos estaban confundidos por la acción de la Hyuga, Naruto entendió después su acción y le agradeció mentalmente._

 _—_ _Bueno, ya que estamos solos... —Se acercó a ella para besarla pero antes de llevar a cabo este acto sintió un ardor en su mejilla, la pelirosa le había abofeteado._

 _—_ _Tú le dijiste esto, ¿no? Cómo puedes pensar en ti mismo solamente, ella sólo quería compañía —Bramó para que después ocurriese un silencio muy incomodo._

 _Al llegar ya al punto de salida, Sakura se fue a pasos duros y grandes ignorando por completo la mano que se había posicionado en el hombro de la chica._

 _A Naruto le tocó una vez más ser el que observaba a esa figura tan deslumbrante._

—Tenía razón, su amiga sufría demasiado...

—Eres un idiota, ella sólo buscó una excusa para dejarte.

—¡Cállate bastardo! Sakura-chan no es ese tipo de persona.

—Para ti nadie es ese tipo de persona.

Fijando su mirada hacia el cielo una idea lo comenzaba a rodear, esa niña desvergonzada que sólo jugó con su amigo debía pagarlas.

Lo estaba logrando por ahora, ella a veces se separaba de aquella molesta pelirosa que la gente le encantaba emparejarlos a ambos. Por alguna razón a la chica le encantaba estar en la cancha de básquet, ahí se detenía para sentarse en las escaleras, siempre la acompañaban una libreta y un lápiz. Suponía Sasuke que en la libreta se hallaban sus planes para hacer sufrir a los demás.

Para lastima de él o dicha para su venganza, Sasuke era uno de los miembros del club de básquet así que siempre que tenía oportunidad se encargaba de molestarla, ya sea que se le "desviaba" la pelota, o que incluso un chicle se encontraba en donde ella se sentaba, el chico buscaba cualquier excusa para que siquiera se retractara de sus errores.

—¿Qué te pasa, idiota? —Fue la agresividad poco amenazante que Sasuke pudo recibir de las pseudoamigas de aquella azabache.

—No les incumbe.

—¿Qué dices? —Ino se le acercó enojada.

—Está bien... —La alejó Hinata del chico, calmando la situación— Lo siento —Se inclinó asombrando a ambos.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido del momento, la razón por la que odiaba a las mujeres eran porque a ellas les agradaba hacerse las victimas en este tipo de ocasiones, pero ella simplemente se disculpaba, esto sin dudas lo había enojado, ahora estaba deseoso de verla enojada para que así sacara su verdadero carácter.

Un golpe, dos golpes, la pelota se desviaba tanto que tenia que hacer maniobras para que no se mostrara su intento por molestarla y ser acusado llevando este tema a algo mayor. El día anterior logró tirarle todo el trabajo de la chica pero aún no se enojaba, ella tuvo que irse por detrás de la escalera para poder recoger sus cosas en silencio, le era tan frustrante.

Además de eso su amigo seguía enganchando con esa chica que todos alababan, aun recuerda haber visto a su amigo mirarla de manera tan perdida que no se percató que ella lo hacia de la misma manera, dándose cuenta que la razón por la que ellos dos no eran felices, aunque concentrándose mas en su rubio amigo, era por ella.

Es por eso que volvió a la cancha de basquet para seguir con su juego, no tan entusiasmado porque había la posibilidad que Hinata no estuviese por lo mismo que sus amigos no lo estarían, los exámenes, aun así el fue.

Como lo sospechó no estaba nadie, la cancha estaba vacía, jugó un momento y luego se dirigió a la salida no sin antes irse atrás de aquellas escaleras para ver si la Hyuga había olvidado algo, tenia una sensación que le pedía que parara. Para sorpresa de Sasuke ella estaba ahí, esperándolo. El retrocedió y cambio sus pasos esta vez hacia la salida sin embargo Hinata logró agarar un pedazo de su camisa para detenerlo.

—Sasuke-kun, lo siento, es mi culpa. —Sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir y la azabache por inercia tapó sus ojos perlas con su antebrazo.

—¿Qué dices? —Entendió a que se refería pero prefirió darle el beneficio de la duda, que dijera las cosas tal como son.

Aunque tenia un poco de miedo que le saliese con una navaja luego del show.

—Sé que te quieres vengar por lo de tu amigo, —Su sorpresa fue indudable ¿acaso lo espiaba?, bueno era inevitable ya que van a la misma escuela— Es mi culpa que Naruto-kun la haya pasado mal junto a todos los que quieren estar al lado de Sakura-san. Me lo merezco pero, lo siento... ya no aguanto, ya basta...

Sasuke tuvo la necesidad de tomar sus brazos al escucharla con voz partida, pero ella huyó antes que su cuerpo se moviera.

Siguió sus movimientos hasta perderla de vista, desde siempre había creído que las mujeres cuando rompían su hilo de paciencia, por más gruesa que sea, ellas estallarían y cometerían cualquier locura, su locura fue pedirle perdón.

No todas las mujeres son iguales, alguna solo piden paz, algunas soportan todo para estar bien. Hinata no era una mujer común, debía arreglar todo.

Quería conocer a la persona que le hizo cambiar completamente de idea.

* * *

 ***guiño* *guiño***

¿Les gustó? ¿qué les pareció?

[Voten si les gusto esta primera parte, esperen la siguiente que está que arde]


	2. Chapter 2

**Two-shot:  
Mi abusador.**  
.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishomoto, la historia es completamente mía._

.

.

Aún no la encontraba, habían pasado unos días desde ese momento y no recibió ninguna respuesta de vida, no iba a la cancha y no conocía nada de ella para tener una idea de dónde buscarla.

Eso fue hasta que un día la volvió a ver subiendo en un autobús, tenía la mirada baja y sostenía en sus manos un cuaderno de dibujos. Sasuke no lo pensó y la siguió mientras que ella parecía no notarlo, se sentó en los asientos del final, él hizo lo mismo pero uno atrás de ella, la chica entonces se puso a dibujar mientras era admirada por el azabache. De pronto el autobús comenzó a moverse provocando que Hinata arruinara su dibujo, Sasuke rio bajo haciendo que por fin lo notara viéndolo asombrada con un poco de miedo.

—S-sasuke-kun. —Susurró para sí, intentó irse pero Sasuke la acorraló.

—¿Por qué huyes? —Ella no respondió nada— ¿Me estás evitando?

—Déjeme... —Ella cubrió su rostro con su antebrazo, evitando el contacto con sus ojos negros como la noche.

Sasuke agarró sus manos y las separó para que así mostrará sus mejillas enrojecidas, luego inclinó un poco su cabeza para verle a los ojos al captar lo inevitable que era que Hinata levantara la cara.

—Lo lamento...

Hinata al final lo miró a los ojos.

—No tienes que...

—¿Es mi culpa que te sientas incómoda al estar en la cancha?

Hinata abrió su boca para contestar pero no pudo, acomodó su mechón colocándolo atrás de su oreja.

—No es eso...

—Ese era tu lugar y yo lo arruiné —Hinata no contestó—. Como disculpa me iré del equipo y así tú podrás...

La frase "me iré del equipo" retumbaron en su cabeza. No, Sasuke, uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela no podía abandonar la única razón por la que lo pueden ver sus fans y así puedan vivir felices.

—N-no, n-no es n-necesario. —Dijo de manera precipitada moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro— Quédate, no tienes que hacerlo por mí.

—Es mi manera de pedir disculpas.

—Aun así, ¿no puedes hacer otra cosa? —Sonrió nerviosa.

—¿Otra cosa? ¿Qué tal una cita?

—¿Eh? ¡No! —Se asustó de su comentario y aún más al verlo tan cerca.

—¿O prefieres un beso?

—¡Una cita suena bien! —Le dice seria, dejando las bromas, molestando a Sasuke.

—A cambio, quiero que regreses a la cancha.

Hinata sonrió honesta.

—Lo haré.

Sasuke suspiró hacia arriba, estaba feliz de al menos lograr sacarse un gran peso de culpa de encima.

Todo iba a estar bien o eso era hasta que vio a un ser indeseable frente suyo.

Sakura.

¿Qué hacía esa pelirosa en el lugar que había citado a Hinata?

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? —Señaló a la pelirosa sin importarle lo molesto que le resultó este acto.

—A-ah, lo siento. Cuando quedamos sólo me dijiste una fecha y hora, no me dejaste explicarte que estaba ocupada y ya había quedado con Sakura-san —Comentó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Lamento opacar tu cita, pero Hinata no te quiere como algo más. —Sonrió burlona, ladeando su cabeza.

—¡Sakura-san! Él sólo se quiere disculpar...

—Así le dicen ahora... —Hablo bajo pero esperaba que fuera lo suficiente para que Sasuke la escuchara.

Él se acercó hacia la chica para susurrarle.

—Ni te creas que vas a arruinar esto, sólo me estoy disculpando.

—Oh, por favor Sasuke-kun, te conozco, más de lo que quisiera, y sé que tu nunca invitarías a una chica sólo para disculparte.

Él chasqueo la lengua.

—Te metes historias que no tienen nada que ver.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —Gruñó enfadada haciendo que Hinata los observara.

—Se llevan muy bien. —dijo con simpleza riéndose de ellos.

—¡Claro que no! —Le dijeron al unísono.

—¡Oh, vaya! ¡Que hermosa pareja la que veo aquí! Vengan les tengo preparada una mesa especial por cautivar mis ojos. —Apareció de la nada la dueña del restaurante frente a ellos, ella agarró a ambos de los brazos y los haló hacia adentro.

Estando en el lugar, sentados en la mesa principal, tanto Sakura como Sasuke estaban confundidos.

—¿Nos acaban de usar como publicidad? —Preguntó al viento el azabache.

—Aja... —Respondió aún consternada.

—Es porque ustedes dos se ven bien juntos, son los más populares de la escuela. No me extraña. —dijo Hinata apareciendo delante de ellos— Si me disculpan me iré a sentar en otro lugar...

—¡Ah, no señorita! Tú te sientas con nosotros —Abrazó el brazo de la chica haciendo que se sentara con ella.

—Tiene razón, además la razón por la que estamos aquí es por ti. —Sasuke la miró intensamente demostrándole que hablaba en serio.

Hinata tragó saliva y le hizo caso sentándose enfrente de ellos. Apretó su ropa queriendo hablar.

—Pero que este yo con ustedes... Voy a dar mala publicidad soy muy simple a su lado.

Ambos se miraron no sabiendo que decir.

—¡Tú eres muy bella no digas eso! No te permito que vuelvas a decir algo así.

Sasuke calló por un segundo meditando las palabras de Sakura y luego le contestó a Hinata.

—Oye, mírame —Hinata lo miró— Eres linda.

La chica que anteriormente bajaba la cabeza se sonrojó ante sus palabras y sonrió subiéndose el ánimo. Ambos son geniales, eso pensó ella.

—Voy a pedir la comida, supongo que quieren el menú regular ¿no?

Ellos asintieron y Hinata se fue.

Al ya no estar, Sasuke le dio un débil golpe a Sakura.

—"No te permito" Sigues siendo la misma.

La pelirosa se impactó por sus palabras tan directas, le encantaba ese chico recordarle como era ella anteriormente.

—No, Sasuke-kun. Tú no entiendes nada.

—¿Qué no voy a entender? Eres como todas las mujeres, de seguro sólo estas con ella porque se deja manipular.

—¡Te equivocas! Yo no la uso, ella es especial, jamás le haría algo así.

—Sé que ella no es así, pero no pienso lo mismo de ti.

—Ya no soy la misma de antes, creo que es en parte por conocer a Hinata —Sonrió ligeramente— Lamento ser la razón de tu "trauma" con las mujeres pero al menos por mi parte no te tienes que preocupar por eso.

—De igual manera dejaste a Naruto muy lastimado.

Sakura no pudo contestar, miró hacia el suelo.

Hinata apareció con la comida y se dispusieron a empezar a comer, Sasuke y ella platicaron todo ese tiempo mientras Sakura observaba.

La oji-verde se levantó de golpe para ir al baño llamando la atención de ambos.

—¿Vas al baño Sakura-san? Te acompaño.

—No, iré sola.

Hinata muda se volvió a sentar.

—¿Esta muy rara no crees? —Susurró.

—No, así es ella. —Se alzó de hombros— Mejor termina de comer y así nos vamos.

La chica se apresuró a comer, Sasuke no lo diría pero le gustó tanto su reacción.

Sakura volvió y salieron del lugar, esta se acercó al azabache y le habló bajo.

—Escucha y no hables —Apretó su bolsa— Si vas a estar con ella no le hagas daño o ya verás.

No le dejó responder porque se alejó para estar con su amiga.

Chasqueó la lengua ¿Quién se creía?

.

Al día siguiente Hinata volvió al lugar de siempre.

Sasuke esperó el momento indicado para hablarle pero nunca lo encontraba, fue hasta que todos se fueron que se dirigió hacia ella.

—¿Me estabas esperando? —La chica se sonrojó por el malentendido— estoy jugando.

Él se sentó a su lado mirando al frente sin saber que decir, ella parecía triste, más callada de lo normal.

—Lo siento, ¿Hice algo mal de lo que debería pedir disculpas?

Hinata levantó la cabeza y negó con las manos.

—No, es sólo que... Me quedé pensando en que Sakura-san ha estado triste desde que rompió con Naruto-kun y eso... —Apretó sus puños— eso me duele.

—Tu no tienes la culpa. —Tomó de su botella y se acercó a ella.

—¡Sí que la tengo! Si no me hubiera comportado de esa manera Sakura-san hubiera estado con Naruto-kun...

Escuchar la manera de como expresó esas palabras se le figuraba una idea pero no estaba seguro del todo, aun así, se atrevió a decirlas.

—Naruto, ¿él te gusta?

Hinata lo observó haciéndose notar tanto su respuesta como el silencio.

—Me gustaba —Aclaró y el Uchiha sintió un extraño alivio— pero jamás me atreví.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Es obvia su respuesta, sólo mírame. A nadie le gustaría, soy tan poca cosa...

Sasuke se acercó más a ella, sostuvo una de sus manos estrechándola.

—Eres inteligente y una chica muy alegre, puedo verte conmigo, agarrados de la mano e incluso... —Los dos se miraron los labios— podría besarte... Eres ese tipo de chica, tal vez no eres tan linda y popular como Sakura, pero eres linda. Cualquiera se podría enamorar de ti.

Hinata vio sus negros ojos y después volvió a ver sus labios.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun. Creo que deberíamos volver a casa. —Sugirió antes de que ocurriese algo.

—Sí.

Salieron y cada uno fue por su camino, Sasuke no dejaba de pensar en ella, para él le seria natural que ella pensara que podía enamorar a cualquiera, como cualquier chica, como solía alardear Sakura, pero no lo hizo. Ella es única.

Se encontró con Sakura en su camino y siguieron por la misma línea pero no se hablaron.

—Hinata es mi mejor amiga —Finalmente habló cuando estaba a punto de irse por otro lado—, es amable y muy humilde, jamás se atrevería a juzgar mal a alguien sin antes conocerla. Me hizo ver cuán mal estaba, ella nunca me juzgó a pesar que todas me tildaban de una ofrecida sólo por ser bonita.

—Te creo.

—Nunca le hagas daño ¿Me oíste?

—¿Y tú si puedes hacerlo? No conoces nada de ella, ni siquiera has cambiado, te sigues creyendo la que todo merece...

—¡Conozco todo de ella y nunca le haría daño! —Estaba enfadada, estaba segura que si seguía le iba a dar una bofetada.

—Entonces por qué saliste con Naruto aun cuando Hinata estaba enamorada de él y después lo botas como si fuera una basura.

La bofetada pareció que ella lo recibió, y su pecho dolía demasiado.

—¿Ella estaba...?

—Oh, por favor, ¿conoces todo de ella y no sabías esto?

—Yo no sabía... —Sus lágrimas salieron y su bolsa cayó al suelo.

Sasuke se limitó a observar.

Esta vez sí se dio cuenta de su cambio, ella no lloraría por esto, ni siquiera se inmutaría, era el tipo de chica que sólo diría algo como "es su culpa por enamorarse de un imposible" pero no lo hizo.

Hinata tenía el poder de cambiar las cosas.

—Naruto te gusta ¿verdad? —Ella levantó su húmedo rostro— Hinata lo sabe, está dispuesta a salir con cualquiera por verte feliz con él.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Con cualquiera? ¿Estás hablando de ti? —Recuperó su compostura ante ese comentario.

—¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor.

Sacó su lengua y se fue solo, fingiendo no escuchar sus gritos.

Pero dejaría de decir estas cosas porque no imaginaba que se volviera realidad.

En las bancas de la cancha de basquet una chica de ojos perla suplicaba con ojos cerrados algo que no podía creer.

—Por favor, sal conmigo. —Sus manos estaban juntas y él se encontraba nervioso.

—Oye, ¿Esto es por Sakura?

—Sí, si se entera que salgo con alguien entonces ella podría volver a salir con Naruto-kun.

—Entonces saldrás con cualquiera... —dijo con pesar que se le devolvieran las palabras que le dijo a Sakura, él quería ser quien se lo pidiera—. ¿Cómo estas tan segura que saldrá con Naruto si sales conmigo?

Hinata parpadeó tres veces.

—Pues...

—¡No, Hinata! —Sakura apareció detrás de ellos— no tienes que hacer esto por mi.

—Sakura-san —Se levantó y se dirigió a ella— tu has hecho mucho por mí, devolviste la confianza en mí misma y haría lo que fuera porque fueras feliz.

—Sé que lo harías, eres tu. —Sonrió— pero esto es demasiado.

—Naruto-kun te gusta, a él también le gustas, lo sé, los he visto.

—Pero a ti también te gusta.

—No, ya no me gusta más. —Limpió el rostro de la pelirosa donde una lágrima caía.— ¿Quién te dijo eso?

Sakura miró molesta al chico quien sólo desvío la mirada.

—No importa, lo importante es que todo está bien.

Ambas rieron.

Todo estaba bien porque su amistad era más grande que sus problemas, que un simple amor.

—¿Qué haces? —Agarró el brazo de Hinata antes de que se fuera donde quien sabe que se iría con su amiga quién había salido creyendo que la Hyuga iba atrás de ella.

—¿Uh? Me voy con Sakura-san...

—Nos quedamos en algo ¿se te olvidó? —Su rostro estaba entre las manos de Sasuke.

—Sasuke-kun... —Tocó su pecho.

—Te veo mañana, tendremos una cita. —Acercó sus labios hacia los de ella y al no tener resistencia de su parte los besó.

Se dejó llevar por la hermosa y delicada sensación de sus dulces y suaves labios, ambos lo disfrutaron.

Hinata tomó su mano perdida en ese beso de antes.

—¿Está bien?

—Está bien. —Soltó de su agarre para irse con su amiga.

¿Qué pasará el día siguiente? Nadie lo sabe, lo que sí saben es que si algo ocurriese siempre estará la mano amiga que te guíe lo mejor que se pueda hacer aún si es algo que uno no quisiera.

.

.

.

¡Hola! espero que les haya gustado, quiero decirles que leo sus comentarios y que me han sacado una enorme sonrisa por los halagos que le han dado a este proyecto espero no decepcionarlos con esta otra parte, lamento no contestar pero es que no me he encontrado con el tiempo para hacerlo, aun así los aprecio.

Agradecimiento a: Zaphyr Bell, Jessi-chan hyuga, shiro5580, Hime-23, Nana, clau, Flemy Speeddraw, wendyl0327.

Y si tienen cuenta en wattpad por favor siganme como "arroba" Miapromise


End file.
